


TWW 2: Sam's Revenge

by SOFreddie



Series: The Winchester Way [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gore, Graphic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Torture, dark!Sam, multiple character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Sequel series to The Winchester Way.Exiled and ostracized, Sam struggles to find his way. Fighting through his turmoil of what he caused and the fallout after, he decides to focus his energy where it seems best suited - on revenge.
Series: The Winchester Way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200815
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will update the tags as each part posts.

_“Sam Winchester,” Bobby spoke loud enough for all to hear, “You stand accused of breaking the tenants of The Way.”_

_“Hunters do not kill other Hunters or cause them harm through action or inaction,” Garth stated._

_“Act with compassion and empathy towards all creatures,” Y/N spat the words in disdain._

_“See what is right and fair,” Dean continued reluctantly, “In the behavior exhibited by others, and uphold the righteousness and the moral disposition to do good,” he concluded with a heavy-hearted sigh._

_“Usually, you’d be brought to face the Gauntlet for your crimes,” Bobby explained, “But seeing as the Bunker and our resources are defunct, the only option that remains-”_

_“Is exile,” Sam breathed out, knowing the laws inside and out. He dropped his head defeatedly, fighting with all he had to not break down or plead for mercy. He knew what he had done and in his mind, exile was generous. He met the eyes of each person in the room, seeing the determination and hatred in their eyes. He was nothing more than a dangerous outsider, an opponent, to them. He couldn’t speak. He only nodded, turning to grab his weapon from the table and heading towards the cabin door, shoulders slumped and head down, “For what it’s worth,” he said, looking at his brother, “I’m sorry.”_

_Without another word, Sam opened the door and closed it gently behind him. He took a deep breath of the forest air, trying to calm himself until he was alone and further away._

Sam could hardly see where he was going, his vision clouded with tears as he stomped through the forest underbrush. Everything went to Hell and it was all his fault. The deaths of other Hunters, the monsters in the dungeon. They were right to exile him. But that didn’t mean he didn’t feel the hurt and betrayal. They were his family, the only people he had, and they tossed him aside.

He lost track of which direction he was travelling, his mind whirling with memories. He would stop sporadically, when the thoughts became too much, and scream out as he punched and clawed at the trees around him, scaring the birds from their perches.

_What was he supposed to do now? Where was he supposed to go?_

After nearly a day of walking and screaming and crying out his frustrations and woes, Sam collapsed against the base of a large tree. His eyes were red and stung. He sniffed, wiping at the end of his nose before dropping his head back against the tree with a groan.

He suddenly wished he didn’t have his soul back. His soul made him _feel_. It made all the hurt and betrayal and death so much _more_.

_Not having a soul is what started all this_ , his mind provided.

_And whose fault it that?_ He argued with himself.

_Sam woke up in a daze. He quickly realized he was laying, strapped down to a table, unable to move. He tested his bindings to find no give. He began to panic, looking around his surroundings with blurred vision._

_“He’s waking up. We should begin.” He heard a woman say, barely able to make out the red of her long hair. Sam dropped his head back to the table in frustration. The woman came to stand over him, looking down at Sam with a reassuring smile. “Hello, Samuel.” She cooed as she arranged several items on a smaller table beside him._

_“Who are you?” Sam demanded, still trying to break free._

_“Who we are doesn’t matter.” Sam’s head shot to the accented voice, seeing the man in a suit from earlier watching intently from a distance. “You won’t remember anyway.” He added with a quirk of his brows._

_“Let’s just get this over with.” Sam’s head turned again, shock and confusion on his face at the sight of his father, watching Sam with a pained and angry expression._

_“D-Dad?” Sam questioned, his fear and confusion growing. “Dad! Dad, what’s happening? Get me out of here!” Sam yelled at his father, twisting at his bindings once more._

_“I can’t let you leave, Sam.” John said, walking to the end of the table at Sam’s feet. “I let you leave, and others may try to leave too.”_

_“What?”_

_“I can’t afford any signs of weakness in my Leadership.”_

_“Your Leadership?!” Sam screamed, trying to get away from the woman’s touch as she lay a large, bronze bowl over Sam’s torso._

_“The Way is too important. I’m sorry.” John stepped back from the table. Sam tried to fight off tears, gritting his teeth, trying to will enough strength to his limbs to break free._

_“This might hurt.” The red-headed woman added, placing different ingredients into the bowl._

_“Just get it over with already, Rowena!” John shouted in impatience. Sam hoped he would change his mind._

_“I won’t leave. I promise. I’ll stay.” He pleaded._

_“I know you won’t.” John said finally._

_Rowena began chanting and the sounds of her voice echoed in Sam’s ears. The bowl erupted in flames and Sam screamed, a searing pain jolting through his every nerve, down into his bones. His chest felt like it was cracking open. His body went tense with the strain as his screams echoed off the walls around them. Finally, he went silent, his head slumping. He saw a blue light hover in the air above him._

_Rowena grabbed a pendant, holding it in the air above Sam’s body while chanting. The blue light danced its way into the orb, it’s light fading once encaged. Sam, exhausted and aching, barely holding on to consciousness, watched as Rowena placed the pendant in John’s hand._

_“It’s done.” She stated. John examined the pendant in his hand and smiled, watching as Sam gave into unconsciousness._

_John_.

John was at fault. His poor leadership, his refusal to let Sam live his own life. It’s what led John to remove his soul to begin with. Sam growled in frustration. John was dead. There was no revenge to be had. No answers to be given from his brutish father.

_But Rowena and Crowley did the spell_ , his mind helpfully offered, _they should pay for what they’ve done._

Sam smirked to himself as his eyes fluttered closed. Tomorrow he would set out to find the witch and the demon. Maybe he couldn’t fix what had been done. But he could certainly make someone suffer like he was.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was waiting for her in her room. Dad had ordered me to put her in line and I was eager to please, especially in this case. When she entered the room, I was quick to close the door, blocking her exit._

_“Sam?” She was scared, nervous. It only excited me further._

_“You know, it occurs to me - and to my father - that you don’t seem to want to play by the rules.” I stalked closer to her, enjoying the way she squirmed. She was my prey, and she knew it._

_“I-I don’t know what you mean.” She looked like she was searching for an escape. A part of me hoped she’d try, just for the fun of catching her._

_“I know you want to leave us. And I know you think you can get revenge. But I won’t let that happen.”_

_Then it happened._

_She made a mad dash over the bed and towards the door, but I caught her before she could leave. I grabbed her around the waist and by the hair, intent on dragging her away from the door. But when she lashed out and kicked, hitting me in the shin, I knew I had to put her in line._

_I slammed her against the wall and heard as her head cracked off the stone. Before she could slump, I grabbed her by the throat and threw her to the bed._

_I was really going to enjoy this._

Sam gasped awake, rubbing his eyes and wiping the sweat from his face as he took in his surroundings. He had stumbled upon an old hunting cabin on the Winchester hunting grounds. A long-forgotten shack buried deep in the forests of their region.

For weeks now, every time he closed his eyes his memories taunted him. The things he did when soulless and under John’s control driving him mad and making him sick to his stomach. All he wanted was to leave the life. Now he was forced from it, all he wanted was back in. It was all he knew.

He chugged down the rest of the stale beer that sat next to his mattress on the floor. While awake, he would obsess over his plan to exact revenge. The problem was, he had no plan. He wasn’t sure how to find them or even where to start. And once he did, how was he going to defeat the King of Hell and his mother, the witch?

_Witch_.

Sam suddenly remembered a woman that the soulless version of him was _well_ acquainted with, even if it had been a few years. She used to be a witch - when she was human - and could definitely help him in tracking Crowley and Rowena. Maybe she could even help him figure out a way to kill them.

He pulled out his cell phone, luckily charged up at a Gas-N-Sip not far from the cabin. He thumbed through the contacts before he got to her name. His finger hovered over the button before he shook his head and blew out a breath, hitting call.

“Sam Winchester,” the female voice purred, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes, his body responding to her voice in ways he didn’t want it to, “Ruby,” he breathed out, “I need your help.”

Sam swallowed hard as he shut off the stolen sedan, letting it settle in the parking lot of the small motel. Ruby had given him the address and room number and told him to meet her there. He knew he probably shouldn’t go in there. Hell, he shouldn’t have called her. Ruby was trouble, and he wasn’t the same Sam.

Unfortunately, Sam had literally no one else. Even after years without contact, one phone call and she was right there. If she could help him in his mission, then it would all be worth it in the end.

He made his way to the indicated room, pausing to take a breath and calm his nerves before knocking quickly on the door before he could change his mind. It felt like he stood waiting forever, even if it was just a few seconds.

When the door opened his breath hitched, partly because she was always beautiful - and unchanged in the time they’d been apart - and partly because of fear, though he’d never admit it. Ruby had a way of bringing out the dark in him. He didn’t want to go down that path. He was doing all this _because_ he was forced down that path.

“Hey, Ruby,” he breathed out, forcing a small smile to his lips. She quirked a brow at him, seeing through his façade, before standing aside and letting him in the room. He tucked his hands into his pockets before turning to her sheepishly.

“So?” she inquired as she made her way to the motel’s small table, pouring her and Sam a glass of whiskey, “What sort of trouble you got yourself into now?” she smirked at him.

Sam took the glass gratefully, downing the contents and accepting a refill as he recounted to her what had happened. The Way. His soul. Exile. All of it. By the end, he couldn’t help it, he was in tears once more.

Ruby was quick to kneel before him where he sat on the end of the motel’s bed. She wrapped her arms around him, soothing him as he suffered the waves of pain once more.

“What do you need, Sam?” she asked, looking into his reddened eyes. He saw the look in her eyes, the lust that lingered there. She was so close and he was so tempted to lean in and kiss her, to accept that comfort and distraction. He shook his head, as if coming out of a trance, before quickly rising to his feet and shuffling several feet away from her.

“Don’t,” he stated firmly, “N-not that,” he swallowed hard.

“Then what?” she huffed, rising to her own feet and crossing her arms over her chest as she regarded him.

“I need help to find Crowley and Rowena.”

“And then what, Sam? You’re gonna kill them?” she asked and he nodded, “How?” he shrugged in response.

“I need your help with that too,” he said defeatedly.

“Sam,” she huffed, “Why not just forget about it, huh?” she offered, stepping closer to him once more and wrapping her arms around his waist, “You’ve got your soul back and you’re finally out of that life. That’s what you always wanted, right?”

“No,” he stated, gently pulling her arms from around him, his gaze gone cold, “No, all I want is to make them pay for what they did to me,” he said with a dangerously low tone.

“Okay, Sam,” she agreed with a nod, “I’ll help.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby rolled her eyes as she watched Sam fail yet again at killing a demon. With a little magic work and deep rooting, she was able to gets Sam’s conscious to reconnect with his psychic abilities. However, Sam continuously refused her offer of her blood to help his skills. He had done that before, and he didn’t want to go that way again.

That didn’t stop the yearning from rising up once more, his body remembering the high, the power, the rush. Just being around her aroused his addiction, among other things. After weeks at her side, he was feeling like a recovering alcoholic swimming in whiskey, desperately trying not to taste it.

The demon in the chair laughed and mocked Sam as he struggled to control his powers. He cast a pitiful glance at Ruby before storming out of the abandoned house with a huff. Ruby cast a menacing glance at the restrained demon before following after Sam.

“I can’t do it,” Sam complained to her as she joined him outside, “I’m not strong enough. How am I gonna defeat Crowley if I can’t even kill a piss ant demon?” he huffed frustratingly at himself.

“You know how,” she spoke quietly, not wanting to anger him further, but persistently pushing him as she had been since reuniting, “You can control it,” she pushed.

“No!” he roared at her, “I-I can’t do that. I _can’t_.”

Ruby huffed and rolled her eyes once more, irritated with this ‘good’ side of Sam.

“You were much more agreeable without a soul,” she muttered gloomily.

“What did you say?”

“You heard me,” she stood her ground, “Your soul is holding you back. Without it, you’d be able to clearly see the path to revenge. With it…you’re weak,” she spat.

Sam grabbed her by the throat, squeezing tightly. She was quick to escape his grasp, smacking him away with a laugh.

“You can’t even kill a piss ant demon, remember?” she laughed, looking him up and down with disappointment, “Find someone else’s help.”

She turned back towards the house, killing the restrained demon before taking off, leaving Sam alone with his thoughts.

Sam tried to continue on his own, finding and trapping demons to flex his powers. He was getting closer and closer, but it was still too much strain on him. The last one had chosen a young girl as a meatsuit and Sam suffered and struggled through her cries of pain and begging.

As happened often lately, he found himself wishing he didn’t have his soul back.

His soul made him _feel_.

It made him _care_ about things that weren’t his mission. Like that girl.

It was a distraction.

_Not having a soul is what started all this_ , his mind reminded him mockingly.

_Maybe I can remove it temporarily_ , said the little voice in the back of his mind, _then just put it back when I’m done._

Then he wouldn’t be distracted.

Then there’d only be the mission.

“Sam? Wha-” Ruby was surprised to see Sam outside her motel room. It had been weeks and states later, yet he still found her. Her eyes fell to the familiar necklace he used to wear before flitting back to meet his gaze.

Sam tucked the necklace under his shirt as he took a step into the room with a smirk.

“I’ve been reconsidering your offer,” he said, turning to look at her as she shut the door. She knew that look. The look of a hungry predator as his eyes raked from head to toe and back again slowly.

“Who says it’s still on the table?” she asked coyly, walking towards him. Sam smirked when she was within reach, snatching her up against his body firmly.

“Who said I was asking?” he growled before slamming his lips into hers roughly. She responded eagerly, molding her body into his as she moaned into the kiss. Sam’s hands wrapped around her thighs, hoisting her around his waist as he carried her over to the bed.

Their clothes were gone in a flash, their eagerness to reconnect boiling in their blood. Sam slid into her with a groan, his mouth latched around a nipple. His eyes closed as he savored the feeling of her heat around him once more.

She wriggled her hips and Sam’s attention snapped up to her. She was always so beautiful, so willing, so _giving_. Sam groaned, capturing her lips once more as he began to thrust within her. He distracted her with kisses as he reached to the nightstand, grabbing the switchblade she had there. He pulled back from the kiss, holding her eye contact as he lifted the blade to her arm, creating a cut that instantly oozed blood.

He dropped the knife to the bed, his mouth hungrily latching onto her bleeding arm, sucking the warm, rich liquid into his mouth as he pounded into her harder and harder, chasing their orgasms.

She ran the fingers of her other hand through his hair soothingly as she spread her legs wider for him, blissfully happy to have her Sam back once again.

She was right. He _could_ control it much better now. The problem was he didn’t want to, didn’t even try. Instead he let go and embraced it - the blood, the power, the _dark_.

She was in over her head.

She’d never imagined Sam could get this strong and she knew it was only a matter of time until he didn’t need her anymore. Sam was solely focused on his revenge mission and nothing and no one mattered beyond that.

She could accept the power trip. She could accept the darkness in him. But the events of the previous night pushed her over the edge and into Crowley’s throne room.

“Ruby,” Crowley crooned with a smile, “What brings a traitorous little whore like you to my throne room?”

“I need protection from Sam Winchester,” she explained, “He’s off the rails.”

“And whose fault is that?” Crowley sneered at her.

“He’s coming for you,” she continued with a gulp, “Plans to kill you and your mother.” He didn’t need her to elaborate. He expected Sam to come for him at some point in time. Whether for revenge over his parents or because John or Dean had sent him. It didn’t really matter why he was coming, Crowley knew he had plenty of reasons regardless.

Crowley regarded her coolly for a moment, “I know how you feel about the younger Winchester. So what, pray tell, would drive you to turn on him?”

Ruby swallowed thickly as she rubbed her throat and recounted the events that ultimately led her there.

_She’d heard it, clear as day. Sam was sleeping in the bed beside her and she heard him moaning a name. As she focused more intently, she could hear the name clearly - Y/N._

_Who the Hell was Y/N, and why was Sam suddenly calling out for her in his sleep?_

_She woke him in a fit of jealousy that surprised even herself. Sam was hers._

_“Who is Y/N?” she asked with great offense, “You were calling her name in your sleep.”_

_“None of your business,” Sam mumbled groggily, rolling to his side and turning his back to her. She huffed and shoved his shoulder._

_“You sluttin’ around now? Do I gotta show this slut who you belong to?”_

_In a flash, Sam had rolled over on top of her, his hand around her throat choking her as he growled, “You will never speak her name again, you hear me demon whore? I will kill you.”_

“Y/N, hmm?” Crowley tapped a finger against his chin in thought, “Most likely Y/N Y/L/N no doubt. Isn’t she Dean’s wife?” he mused to himself before leaning forward on his throne and grinning at Ruby, “Maybe we can help each other after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Sam, are you sure you’re ready for this?” Ruby asked him for the umpteenth time as they were preparing to head to Crowley’s lair. Locating them wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be. It was the preparations to take them down that hindered him the most. But now, a year in the making, he was strong enough to kill demons - several at once - and he finally had a weapon against Rowena.

He was more than ready.

“Are you?” he asked as he packed a bag with needed items.

Ruby chewed on her lip in thought as her mind swam with her conversations with the King of Hell.

_“I want you to go back to Sam,” Crowley explained to the petite brunette, “Stay by his side, guide him, let him come to me. Meanwhile, you will keep me informed of your progress and every step your Winchester takes. Understood?”_

_“You’ll protect me?” she asked hesitantly._

_“Of course,” Crowley smiled, “So long as you do your part.”_

The knot in her stomach wouldn’t let up. She had betrayed Sam, had told Crowley everything they did, the progress Sam made, everything she knew. But now she second-guessed the plan. She actually _cared_ about the giant of a man and betraying him - especially like this - felt wrong.

“Sam,” she spoke up, stopping Sam with a hand on his arm, “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” she tried to plead with him. Maybe they could just go off and live life together, doing whatever they wanted.

She was taken back by the sinister grin that spread across his lips, “Why, Ruby? Because it’s a trap?”

She gasped, wondering how the hell he had figured it out. She _knew_ she was careful and covered her tracks.

“I’ve discovered a few tricks you don’t know about,” Sam shrugged. Ruby swallowed hard, taking a careful step backwards from Sam, but he met each of her steps with one forward, “You really thought I didn’t know you were going behind my back?” he scoffed, “Once a lying whore, always a lying whore.”

Ruby stood dumbfounded for minute, her jaw going slack as Sam’s eyes flashed as black as her own. She turned to run, but Sam was faster. His arms wrapped around her from behind, one hand clamping over her mouth as he slammed her against the motel room wall.

“Sam,” she begged, his grip painful.

Sam groaned, rutting himself against her backside as he held her forcefully against the wall. In a swift movement, he had her bare from the waist down, her pants trapping her legs together at her ankles. He quickly spun her around to face him, his arms lifting her up as his foot stood on her clothes, essentially removing them and freeing her legs.

Before she could utter a protest, Sam released himself from his jeans and thrust fully inside her, starting a punishing pace. Her back and hips slammed against the wall hard enough for her to hear the plaster crack as Sam brutally fucked her. She could feel him rapidly approaching his climax.

Suddenly he reached between them, a hand wrapping tightly around her throat as he continued rapidly thrusting in and out of her.

“Thanks for the help, Baby,” Sam spoke with black eyes as he squeezed Ruby’s throat, “But I don’t need you anymore.”

“S-Sam,” she attempted to gasp, her voice coming out a squeak as she struggled to maintain consciousness, “No, please-”

He pulled a switchblade out of nowhere, slitting the side of her neck open before he brought his lips to the wound, drinking down her blood in thirsty gulps. Her vision blackened as she lost consciousness. Sam’s grunting and slurping the last thing she heard as she felt him cum.

Sam left the motel room and Ruby’s dead and drained body behind as he climbed in his car. For over a year he plotted and fretted and planned to get to this point. The point where he’d get his revenge on Crowley and Rowena.

It was a strange thing. With his soul gone, he couldn’t _feel_ any sort of way about exacting revenge or what led him to it. It was something to do, a challenge. Sam had been without a soul so long that his short-lived time with a soul seemed more an emotional sabbatical, like a breakdown. But now, he was himself again. Even better…John wasn’t around to dictate what he could or couldn’t do.

Too bad The Way was in crumbles. He would’ve made a fine leader. Certainly better than Dean. The thought of his brother made him twitch with barely controlled rage.

Dean, his brother, who swore to always stand by him. Dean, the leader of The Way, who _ostracized_ him. Dean should have stood up to the others. Instead he sold him out. Gave him up for The Way, for _other_ hunters, for _Y/N_.

Sam had his own plans for Y/N. He did have her first, after all. They all had their own comeuppances and Sam had decided he would deliver it to them, _after_ he dealt with Crowley and Rowena of course.

Sam had begun with a stealthy entrance. The first few demons he took down one by one, sneaking up behind them and puncturing their necks, dragging them off with a hand over their mouth to silence them as he drank down their blood. With each new demon he felt his power strengthening beyond anything he’d felt before.

As he entered the building proper, he was stopped by five demons in the main hall, poised for a fight. Sam smirked, stretching his neck side to side and shaking out his shoulders. As the demon in the front began to move forward, he was suddenly frozen to the spot, along with his demonic comrades.

Sam close his eyes with a hum and the demons shook before an orange light sparked within each of them. Their lifeless meatsuits dropped to the ground as one. Sam sighed in satisfaction, carefully and quietly stepping over the bodies as he continued his search for his prey.

Eventually, Sam stood before the doors to the throne room. A trail of dozens of bodies lay scattered throughout the building, Sam’s clothes and mouth covered in blood, his eyes solid onyx.

He grinned, kicking open the large wooden doors with flair, striding into the so-called ‘throne room’. Crowley sat on his chair, Rowena stood at his side. They appeared calm and unfazed by Sam’s appearance.

“Samuel,” Crowley crooned, “If you wished to see me, you could have just knocked. You didn’t have to kill all my bloody demons.”

“Not here to talk, Crowley,” Sam stated coldly, his gaze flickering between the pair as he stood his ground.

“Then why are you here?”

“You two helped John remove my soul,” he spoke calmly, in stark contrast to the threat of his words, “Everything that followed, well I figure that’s all on you two.”

“Oh,” Crowley started laughing, “A-and I suppose you’re here to what? Get revenge?” He laughed harder and Sam scowled.

Rowena took the chance to cast a spell in attempt to incapacitate Sam. But for some reason her spell wasn’t working. She tried again and again, starting to panic as Sam grinned. Crowley too grew concerned as her magic abilities seemed to fail her.

“What have you done?” she raged at Sam.

“Siphoning spell,” he shrugged, “Now your power is mine.”

Sam cast his own spell at Rowena, the force of it knocking her back against the stone wall with a sickening crack. She slumped to the floor, blood streaking down the wall. Before Crowley could move, Sam had him pinned to the chair with his powers. Crowley watched on in horror as Sam approached Rowena, kneeling down to be closer to her slumped form.

“You’re dying,” Sam stated as he watched her squirm and glare. He raised a hand, hovering it over her body as he ran over her figure. Several spots on her body lit up, “Should make sure it stays that way,” he smiled, almost sweetly, his dimples prominent as he pulled out a blade and began cutting and digging in the illuminated spots. One after the other, Sam dug out and discarded the small life-rejuvenating sashays.

Tears sprung from her eyes as Rowena realized this was it for her. Sam casually lifted the blade, slicing quickly across her throat. He watched her momentarily as she struggled to clutch her throat and stop the bleeding. She faded quickly, however, and Sam sighed. He was hoping to feel a bit more satisfaction from the kill. But, to be honest, he couldn’t really feel anything.

He wiped the blade off on her shimmering gown before tucking it back in his pocket and moving back toward the magically restrained King.

“Don’t you worry, Crowley. I wouldn’t do that to you,” Sam promised as he leaned on the arm of the chair to get close and personal with the demon, letting his eyes return to normal, “I have different plans for _you_.”


End file.
